Aullidos en la noche
by elenita-Z.L
Summary: "La manada es lo importante" Penny es una loba, puede transformarse en cualquier lugar y momento. Luffy, que le protegió en su barco, le ha pedido que sea de su banda. Y puede hacerles daño, incluso matarles a todos si se descuida. Sólo una persona le ha visto los ojos siendo una loba, el espadachín del grupo, que ignorando que ella es el animal, quiere matar al lobo a toda costa.
1. Un gruñido de perdón

1- Un gruñido de perdón.

Dos lobos corrían por el bosque, persiguiéndose el uno al otro. Los pensamientos de cada animal se transmitían a la cabeza de su acompañante.

"_Voy a ganar, Becky"- _pensó el de pelaje castaño claro y ojos azules marino.

"_De eso nada, soy más rápida que tú"- contestó la de pelaje y ojos negros, Becky._

_A juzgar por la cola rizada, el pecho voluminoso y las grandes pestañas, eran lobas._

"_Te he adelantado, Penny"._

Así es como se llamaba la del pelo castaño claro: Penny.

Penny corrió todo lo que pudo y pareció ganar pero Becky la empujó por el acantilado.

_Unos minutos antes, en un barco llamado Alma de Merry…_

- ¡Chicos, daos prisa!- gritaba una pelirroja- ¡Tú, inútil, levántate de ahí y ayuda a los demás!

- ¿Y si no me da la gana?- respondió sin hacerla caso.

Le doy dos patadas: una en el cuerpo y otra en la cabeza.

- Te he dicho que te levantes…

- Sí, ya voy…

Para cuando el peli verde quiso ayudar, todos ya estaban preparados para irse.

- ¿Ves? No había que exagerar tanto, bruja del demonio…

…

- Venga, vayámonos a hacer unas compras- dijo la navegante marchándose con la tripulación, dejando al espadachín amoratado en el barco, de vigía.

- Esa víbora…

El barco estaba atracado al pie del acantilado, los demás no estaban… eso significaba paz y tranquilidad durante un buen rato para el chico, pudiendo así echarse una siestecita.

Silencio absoluto. Las olas chocaban contra el barco meciéndolo suavemente, facilitándole la tarea de quedarse dormido. Pero la tranquilidad fue violada por un gran estruendo que sacudió el Merry.

- ¡¿Qué…?!

Mantuvo la mirada y las espadas fijas en la dirección que se había producido el estrépito hasta que la nube de polvo de disipó.

Vio como una loba salía del agujero que había creado, sacudiéndose para quitar las astillas y suciedad.

"_Ey, ¿estás bien, Penny?"- _dijo Becky mirando por el borde del acantilado.

" _¡Sí, pero eso no vale! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!" _– Gruñó Penny observando el boquete-. "_Ve hasta la cueva y trae… un millón de berries"._

"_¿Tanto?"_

"_¡Imbécil! ¡¿Acaso no estás viendo el destrozo?!_

"_Lo siento, ya voy. ¡Penny, tienes un tío cañón detrás de ti!"_

"_¿Cañón…?"_

La loba se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Zoro, apuntándola con las espadas y preparado para echar al animal de allí. Logró esquivar el viento afilado que lanzó el espadachín y volvió a dirigirse al Becky.

"_¡¿Eres tonta o te entrenas?! ¡Deja de decir bobadas y trae el dinero antes de que me mate!"_

"_Sí, vuelvo enseguida. Tú quédate ahí con el guapo espadachín, ¡pero no te le ligues!"- _rió mientras se alejaba de allí.

"_Ignorante…"_

Al instante gruñó al peli verde para que no se le acercara, pero Zoro fue más rápido y empezó la pelea, intentando acabar con la vida de la loba.

- Servirás de cena para Luffy- dijo a Penny cuando estuvieron cara a cara.

"_¡Becky, date prisa, que me quiere comer!"_

"_¡No vayáis tan deprisa, primero debéis conoceros!"_

"_¡Voy a morir!"- _gritó en sus pensamientos mientras evitaba a su respectivo asesino.

En un intento de clavarla las espadas en el corazón, se resbaló con la tarima y la puñalada acabó en la pata derecha.

La loba gimió de dolor, causándole malos pensamientos a Becky.

"_¡No lo estaréis haciendo ahí mismo!"_

Al no obtener respuesta inmediata, preguntó seriamente por ella.

"_¡Penny! ¡¿Estás bien?!"_

"_Me ha dado, pero no es nada"._

"_¡Ya estoy allí!"_

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se quitó la espada clavada y se la tiró al chico, sorprendido. Después, la loba se le tiró encima, inmovilizando piernas y brazos con sus patas.

Zoro no se resistió ante el ataque, se había quedado paralizado ante los ojos de aquella criatura: grandes y penetrantes, de un color azul marino especial, como si el mar en la noche estuviera iluminado totalmente por la luna, unos ojos pertenecientes a un humano.

Penny, por su parte, se perdió en los suyos, azabaches y brillantes, de un feroz tiburón asesino.

"_¡Penny, toma!"_

La bolsa cayó justo al lado del agujero, haciendo separar a la loba del espadachín.

La cogió con la boca y se la entregó en las manos, rasgándola con los dientes para enseñarle el dinero.

Los fajos de billetes cayeron en la madera, sorprendiendo aún más al espadachín de lo que ya estaba.

Penny hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, algo más parecido a una reverencia acompañada de un gruñido de perdón. Ahora estaba totalmente confuso.

"_¿Una chucha me está pidiendo perdón?" _

Dirigió la última mirada al espadachín y se tiró al agua, presa del pánico, nadó hasta la playa y volviéndose a sacudir, salpicando todo a su alrededor. Una vez al lado de Becky se tumbó en el césped, lamiendo la herida ensangrentada.

"_Estúpida de mierda, mira lo que has hecho"._

"_Lo siento, mi intención era que te cayeras al agua"_

"_¿Qué? No me refiero a mí, me refería al barco"_

"_Vamos a la cueva, allí te curaré_.- Ayudó a su amiga a levantarse y se dirigieron a la cueva-. _Cambiando de tema… era guapo, ¿eh?"_

"_Bah, solo es un vulgar espadachín. Un creído"._

Entraron en la cueva. Era cálida y acogedora, pero completamente vacía salvo por unas mantas de colores al fondo.

"_Un momento, voy a cambiarme"._

Becky fue a una habitación contigua, más pequeña que la anterior. En esta, había un armario también pequeño, más mantas y un armarito lleno de medicinas y un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Se convirtió en humano, dejando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo. Sacó el botiquín con vendas, ropa y unos calcetines gruesos, se los puso y volvió con Penny. La melena negra la llegaba por los hombros y, a diferencia de Penny, los ojos carbón no eran muy grandes.

- No es muy grave, creo que no ha llegado al hueso.

Incluso siendo humana, Becky podía oír los pensamientos de Penny.

"_Ese maldito… encima de que le pago"._

- Con un millón de berries podrán arreglar casi todo el barco. Debes recordar que la fortuna que te dejaron tus padres no es infinita, por muy grande que sea.

"_Lo sé"._

- Reconócelo.

"_¿El qué?"_

- Que está bueno.

"_Por Dios, Becky. ¿Ya estás otra vez con eso?"_

- Es la pareja perfecta para ti.

"_Claro que sí, nuestra primera cita ha sido fantástica. Casi cenamos filetes de lobo"_

- Tienes razón. ¿De verdad quería comerte?- Terminó de limpiar y vendar la herida. Fue a poner en su sitio el botiquín, pero continuó escuchando.

"_Era para un tal… Luffy, creo"._

- ¿Luffy? ¿Cómo Monkey D. Luffy?

"_Puede ser"._

- Y el chico tan apuesto, ¿cómo se llamará?

"_No me importa su nombre, es despreciable. Querer matarme por dañar el barco…"_

- Podrías haber tenido más cuidado, hiciste un agujero muy profundo.

"_Sí, fui una despistad…_

Interrumpió sus pensamientos mordiéndola el brazo derecho.

"_¡Todo ha sido culpa tuya, imbécil!"_

- ¿Mi culpa?- preguntó sacando el brazo de la boca de Penny.

"_¡¿Crees que fui yo?!"_

- Pues no, es verdad. El problema es mío.- Fue a una esquina de la cueva y la rodeó un aura azul de depresión-. Soy una inútil que no sirve para nada, me odias.

"_Vamos, no me vengas con lágrimas de cocodrilo, te conoceré desde hace poco, pero lo sé todo de ti"._

- Merezco morir por ser tan pesada.

"…"

- Ay…

"…"

- ¡Ay…!

"_¡Vale, vale! Te perdono"._

_- _¡Gracias, Penny!- Abrazó a la loba. Lógicamente no estaba triste, ni ningún remordimiento pasaba por su mente; puro teatro-. ¡Eres genial!

"_Ya. Mañana vuelves a tirarme al barco. Déjame dormir un poco"._

- Bueno…

En esa pequeña siesta, soñó con un combate contra el peli verde, volviendo a tener la vista clavada en los ojos azabaches y en cómo emitía ese gruñido de perdón.


	2. Las heridas duelen

2- Las heridas duelen.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!- gritó la navegante cuando todos llegaron al barco.

- Una… loba cayó del acantilado- respondió el peli verde rascándose la nuca, pensando que ni él mismo se lo creía del todo.

- ¡Esperas que me crea esa patraña!

Le tiró el saco de dinero a los pies y Nami, acariciando los billetes verdes, se quitó del camino del espadachín.

- ¿Una loba, Zoro?- preguntó Usuff observando el daño-. Pobre Merry… Aunque con tanto dinero nos servirá para arreglarlo.

- En este pueblo podemos comprar los materiales y contratar a un carpintero naval- propuso Chopper.

- ¿Cómo que un carpintero naval?- respondió Usuff al renito-. Yo podré arreglar cualquier cosa.

- No, Usuff- intervino el capitán-. Con el dinero lo dejarán como nuevo, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?

- S… sí.

-¡Después de comer nos iremos al pueblo!

Penny se despertó cuando Ronald y John entraron sigilosamente en la cueva, con solo un pantalón en el cuerpo. Ronald tenía el pelo rizado y rubio; su pelaje lobuno era un característico blanco nieve, que le permitía camuflarse en invierno. Sus ojos eran de color miel, nariz respingona y poseía cuantiosas pecas por todo el rostro, y no por eso le parecía ser más infantil, todo lo contrario, irradiaba madurez con la musculatura de su pecho.

John era su opuesto: la mata de pelo pelirroja por el hombro no congeniaba con la cara, siempre con un gesto enfadado y serio. El pelaje lobuno brillaba anaranjado y sus ojos eran iguales que Becky, de carbón, pero más grandes y ojerosos.

La boca a todas horas la tenía tensa.

Penny le odiaba. No a muerte, pero le odiaba con ganas. Siempre la intentaba hacer daño, física y psicológicamente. Pero a ella nada le ofendía, ni el peor de los insultos, o al menos no hacia a ella.

John decía que Penny era muy peligrosa desde su llegada, además de una traidora a su propia raza por matar a uno de los suyos por causas que él desconocía pero que no le interesaba saber. John también lo habría hecho de estar en su lugar, pues fue en defensa de su madre.

- Hola.

"_Hola, Ron"_.- Penny dirigió una mirada repulsiva a John.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó el rubio sentándose a su lado. El pelirrojo fue a la otra parte de la cueva para evitar a Penny. ¿La razón? Le ponía enfermo. Era una presumida insoportable -según él- que le crispaba los nervios. Aun hablando con Becky, se concentró en oír los pensamientos de la loba.

"_Mmm… tengo que decir la verdad, ¿no?"_

- Claro que sí- contestó Ron sonriendo cálidamente.

Contó el pequeño accidente con pelos y señales, excepto las miradas de cada uno de los luchadores. Por desgracia, John escuchó todo la conversación.

- ¡¿Por qué no lo mataste?!- gritó aproximándose a la chica.

- John, no…

- Tú no intervengas- interrumpió a Ron.

"_¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho?"_- preguntó Penny con antipatía.

- ¡Me importa una mierda que te mate a ti, pero nos rastreará a los demás y será todo por tu culpa!

¿A que venía eso? Penny se estaba enfadando y no quería acabar mal con algún miembro de la manada. Al ver que la chica aún guardaba silencio, John apretó la mandíbula y se le hinchó la vena de la sien.

-¡Lo sabía, eres una traidora! Igual que tu asqueroso padre…

La loba se abalanzo sobre él tirándole al suelo.

"_¡No sabes nada de él! ¿Buscas pelea, chucho de porquería?"_

Éste se transformó, desgarrando el pantalón vaquero, y se manchó el pelaje anaranjado con la sangre que emanó de la pata de Penny al morderla.

-¡Basta ya!- entró corriendo Becky intentando separarlos.

"_¡Quieta, Becky!_- gritó Penny-._ Ambos queremos luchar, ¿verdad? Pues vámonos a otro sitio. Y vosotros dos, quedaos aquí"._

_Veinte minutos después._

Becky paseaba muy inquieta y nerviosa por la cueva, siendo observada por Ron, que descansaba tranquilo apoyado en la pared con los brazos en la nuca.

- Se matarán, se matarán… ¡¿Y tú qué?! ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?

- Porque no les pasará nada- contestó con serenidad.

- ¡¿Es que no te has fijado en el odio que se tienen?!- Ron se levantó de su sitio y se aproximó a Becky, todavía con los brazos en la nuca.

- Vamos, vamos… ¿No has oído nunca que los que pelean se desean?

Dicho esto, Becky dio una paliza con patadas y puñetazos en la cara a Ron, medio inconsciente en el suelo.

- Te está bien empleado, mocoso. Voy a ir a buscarles.

Salió corriendo, buscando a los dos lobos. En el claro, en la playa, en las laderas de las montañas… sitios tranquilos para que nadie molestara la lucha. Nada. Agotada por la carrera, se convirtió en loba rompiendo las telas y volvió a la cueva.

Allí acababan de llegar Tsubasa y Miyu. Tsubasa, como líder de la manada, tenía el pelaje dorado y era más grande que los demás. La loba que estaba a su lado, Miyu, como la segunda líder, lo tenía plateado y medía exactamente igual que los demás.

"_Tsubasa, no les encuentro"- _dijo Becky con la respiración agitada.

"_Está bien. Ron y tú, por el este. Avisaré a Riku, que vaya por la zona norte. Nosotros, por el sur y centro. Cualquier olor o aullido, avisad"._

"_Vale"._

Ron salió de la habitación de al lado, ya convertido y fue con Becky al este.

Tsubasa salió de la cueva y empezó a aullar, llamando a Riku.

Este se encontraba en las cumbres, quieto y pensativo, meditando como un buda. El pelo, largo y gris, estaba sujeto por una cola. Penny siempre le regañaba por no cortárselo, pero para él su pelo era una posesión muy valiosa. Aun así, el color confundía, el chico rondaba los veintitrés años. Los ojos, ahora cerrados, eran lo más llamativo de él: enormes, serenos, de un matiz tierra.

Al instante en que oyó el aullido de Tsubasa, mutó a lobo y corrió montaña abajo erizando el pelaje gris ceniza.

_Media hora antes, en la lucha de John y Penny…_

A Becky no se le ocurrió mirar en el acantilado.

Los dos lobos estaban uno enfrente del otro, separados por ocho metros de distancia.

"_¿Y bien?_- empezó preguntando John-._ ¿No vas a atacar?"_

Penny no quería que aquello sucediera, no quería ocasionar problemas, pero John había insultado a su amado padre y no se iba a quedar de patas cruzadas sin hacer nada. Le contestó escupiendo las palabras.

"_Las damas primero"._

"_Estás en desventaja. Mejor para mí"._

En un movimiento ágil y rápido, mordió otra vez la herida de la pata, alcanzando el hueso. La loba le ladró y con la pata sana, arañó la cara de su oponente, manchando la cara lobuna de John de sangre. Esas no eran las verdaderas tácticas del combate de su raza de lobos, pero no quería malgastar su poder con alguien como él.

John, ciego por el fluido rojo, no pudo atinar ningún ataque.

Penny aprovechó el momento, mordiéndole en el lomo.

Él, en vez de gemir, ladró del dolor. Aquella loba era dura de pelar, pero no se conformaría con darse por vencido a la primera de cambio.

Así siguieron más de cuarto de hora, atacando, esquivando e hiriéndose el uno al otro.

Penny estaba exhausta, acababa de recibir una grave herida en la pata trasera, además de la delantera, que empeoraba por momentos. Empezó a marearse debido a la pérdida de sangre y cansancio. John, también fatigado, estaba más herido. El lomo lo tenía empapado, y las patas le flaqueaban.

"_Solo falta… el golpe de gracia para acabar contigo"- _su voz se notaba espesa y rota, pero siguió firme.

"_Adelante, John. Intenta acabar conmigo si puedes"._

No pudo hacerlo. Quería con todas sus ganas, pero no pudo. Se derrumbó en el césped inconsciente.

Penny, victoriosa, quiso volver a la cueva, pero deambulando por el bosque, también acabó dormida por el camino.

Poco a poco, se fue convirtiendo en la frágil humana que era. El pelo castaño claro rizado, manchado de sangre, caía en cascada hasta la tierra húmeda; el cuerpo desnudo, encogido por el frío helador a pesar de que era solo mediodía.

Se oían el crujir de las hojas bajo los pies. El grupo, formado por tres de los tripulantes, eran la navegante, el cocinero y el francotirador, que no paraba de hablar con sus dichosas mentiras, mientras que el cocinero piropeaba a la navegante durante todo el trayecto.

Nami vio a la chica tendida en el suelo, desnuda.

"_¿Qué…?"_

- Usuff, dame tu capa- dijo al narigudo, que temblaba de frío.

- ¿P…p…por qué?- respondió este quitándosela.

- Porque lo digo yo.

Cogió la capa y les asestó dos golpes a cada uno, dejándoles tirados en el suelo mientras fue corriendo a tapar a la chica, cogiéndola en brazos con mucho esfuerzo.

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Un animal salvaje?!- preguntó Usuff apuntando al cuerpo ensangrentado.

-¡Vosotros sí que sois salvajes!

Volvieron al Merry y la llevaron a la enfermería, seguidos de Chopper.

- La… encontramos en el bosque, tirada- explicó Nami.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡La…la… la pierna!- Chopper se convirtió en humano y la cogió rápidamente, tumbándola en la cama. Echó a todos de allí y se quedó manos a la obra.

La herida, ahora aún más grave, la cubría toda la pierna, chorreando sangre y manchando la cama. El reno no prestó atención al cuerpo ni al colgante de la chica, ni siquiera al tatuaje en forma de luna en el cuello, solo intentó curarla.

Limpió toda la sangre, la inyectó calmantes para el dolor y medicación, y vendó todas las heridas: las dos piernas, brazos y sienes. La tapo con una cómoda manta y la dejó descansar.

Se quedó mirando el largo collar que le llegaba casi hasta el ombligo, formado por una cuerda muy gruesa de cuero y un tubo de quince centímetros de largo y cinco de ancho, plateado con una inscripción: _Penny 13 de Enero ~Tus padres, Pack y Cassia~_

Nami entró en la habitación con un camisón, una muda y ropa interior.

- ¿Has acabado?

- Sí.

Salió del cuarto.

Nami la puso el camisón azul y dejó el resto de las ropas encima de la cama, para cuando se despertase.

Observó el tatuaje en el cuello. Lo tenía en forma de media luna, azul oscuro y muy bien hecho y perfilado, como si fuese un lunar.

Pero lo que se preguntó fue:

"_¿Para qué sirve ese tubo?"_

¡**Hola! Vale, admito que soy nueva y no sé del todo cómo va la pag, además de que está en inglés u.u Nada, quería decir que adelanto este cap. Porque me apetecía, sinceramente xDD aunque después me obligaré a esperar un poco ^^ Eso era todo, gracias a las visitas, y porfa ¿no creeis que merezco algún comentario? Aunque sea pequeñiito .**


	3. El cazador cazado

Penny despertó hora y media después.

Aturdida, se puso la ropa que le había dejado Nami y fue hacia la puerta.

Giró el pomo lentamente, pero detrás la esperaba el reno que, al verla empezó a gritarla:

- ¡Vuelve a la cama!

- ¡Un yeti!- La aparición del reno hizo que se cayera de culo. Chopper se hizo más pequeño y se acercó a la chica.

- Uy, que mono eres…

Enrojeció al instante y bailó de una forma extraña.

-¡Vuelve a la cama, imbécil! ¡No conseguirás que te deje ir si me halagas!- La obligó a sentarse en la cama.

- Gr…gracias por salvarme, pero… debo volver con mi… familia- dijo somnolienta con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Estás muy débil, no te preocupes, descansa- habló con dulzura el renito tapándola con las sábanas.

Volvió a despertarse dos horas más tarde, cuando el termómetro rondaba los -4 ºC.

Se sentía muy bien con las medicinas que le había dado.

Salió de la enfermería y Chopper la ayudó a continuar.

- Shishishishi. ¡Deberías dormir más, eres muy débil!- la gritó Luffy sonriendo como si lo que acabara de decir era un cumplido.

- ¡Seas quién seas, yo soy muy fuerte!- respondió colorada del enfado.

- ¡Me llamo Monkey D. Luffy, el próximo rey de los piratas!

- ¿Monkey D. Luffy? Entonces… - Observó el boquete producido por ella misma. Es ese barco. En una esquina, dormido, estaba el espadachín.

"_Espero que no me reconozca"._

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?- Siguió diciendo el capitán.

- Penny.

- Soy Nami, la navegante de este barco- se presentó la pelirroja-. Yo te encontré.

- Muchas gracias, Nami.

- Sanji el cocinero, mi preciosa flor. Siempre a tus pies, señorita- dijo el rubio con corazones en los ojos.

- El señor capitán Usuff, ¡el gran Usuff!- continuó el narizotas.

- Chopper, doctor- mencionó el reno.

- Encantada.

El peli verde fingía seguir durmiendo.

- Marimo, saluda a la chica- dijo Sanji acercándose a él.

El nombrado gruñó su nombre.

- Roronoa Zoro.

- ¿Y eres tan fuerte como dices?- preguntó Luffy sonriendo.

- Claro que sí.- Se quitó el colgante del cuello, deslizó los dedos índice y corazón por la inscripción y aumentó de tamaño, alcanzando 1.85 m-. Con esto.

Al chico se le dibujaron estrellas en los ojos.

- ¿Qué es?

- Más simple de lo que parece. Una vara de metal que se encoge y estira- respondió pasando otra vez los dedos por la fecha. Encogió a su estado natural. La hizo estirarse; quería luchar contra ellos, no con la intención de hacer daño, sino para demostrar que era muy fuerte.- ¿Puedo combatir contra cada uno de vosotros?

Luffy asintió con energía, seguía embobado con aquel invento.

- Que empiece Usuff- sugirió Nami.

- ¡¿Por qué yo?!- gritó asustado escondido detrás de Sanji.

- Porque sí.

- V… vale.-Puso su tirachinas en posición aun temblando.-Kayaku Boshi.

La pequeña bola fue directa a la cara de la chica, pero ésta la esquivó con un movimiento de cabeza, causando una pequeña explosión detrás.

- Vaya, es rápida. ¡Namari Boshi!- lanzó la pequeña bola de plomo que parecía acertar en la!barriga, pero interpuso la vara entre ella misma y el ataque.

- ¿Sólo sabes hacer eso?- preguntó con los ojos entre las sombras.

- ¡Una aguja se encaja debajo de tu uña!- grita bajando el tirachinas.

A todos les dieron un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, pero Penny ni se inmutó.

- Maldita sea, nada funciona… será mejor que… ¡Kétchup Boshi!

Se cayó al suelo y empezó a brotar sangre del cuerpo. Penny movió las aletas de la nariz olisqueando y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Kétchup? ¿De verdad pretendes engañarme? Levanta.

El narizotas se incorporó con el tirachinas como escudo.

La peli castaña se acercó lentamente con la vara en alto, sonriendo con malicia. Dejó ver sus ojos un segundo y empezó a golpear a Usuff repetidamente, dejándole inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¿Siguiente?- pregunto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Yo…- dijo el reno tímidamente.

Y así, uno a uno iban cayendo, quedando el cocinero, el espadachín y el capitán.

- Yo, hermosa dama, no lucharé contigo- intervino Sanji observando junto a su dos nakamas.

Zoro se levantó y se puso enfrente de ella, sacando solo dos espadas.

- Adelante- la invitó.

No iba a ser fácil. Penny se había enfrentado a él en una ocasión, por muy poco tiempo, pero lo suficiente para saber que no era un novato.

Empezó él, ya que Penny no aceptó la invitación.

- Nigiri.

Los dos cortes rápidamente dieron de lleno en el cuerpo, manchando el suelo de Merry.

Las espadas y la vara chocaron, creando un sonido metálico seco.

La lucha contra John no era nada comparado con aquello. Necesitaba más concentración, además de que ahora combatía como humana, no como loba.

Dos horas después, todavía seguían haciéndose heridas graves.

Ambos respiraban violentamente, empapados por la sangre que le había provocado su oponente.

El líquido que emanaba de la cabeza de la chica se deslizó por la frente pasando por el ojo derecho, obligándose a cerrarlo y abrirlo, mirando directamente al peli verde.

"_Esos ojos…"_

Por la pérdida de sangre, Penny se desplomó en el suelo, desfallecida.

Zoro se apoyó con las espadas para incorporarse pero cayó de rodillas, también destrozado.

Chopper, que ya había recobrado la consciencia, recogió a los dos heridos y se los llevó a la enfermería.

- Es muy fuerte- dijo Luffy en la cocina cuando todos, excepto Zoro y Penny, estaban recuperados.

- Sí, a pesar de que parece muy frágil e inofensiva, pelea muy bien- contestó Sanji haciendo la comida.

- ¡Y esa vara es alucinante! Quiero que sea mi nakama…- gritó con el rostro iluminado.

- Yo también, es una preciosidad- volvió a decir el cocinero, humeando corazoncitos a través de su cigarro.

- Decidido, si es una buena persona la haré mi nakama-terminó por hablar Luffy.

Chopper entró en la cocina limpiándose las manos con una toalla.

- Mañana estarán como nuevos, tienen muchas heridas.

- ¡Pues se lo diré cuando despierten, Shishishi!

Las primeras luces del alba empezaron a despertar al espadachín, descansado de la larga noche durmiendo plácidamente.

Se incorporó, bostezó y miró a su alrededor en busca de su combatiente.

Observó como la chica respiraba profundamente, con las manos debajo de la cara y tapada hasta la cintura.

Se levantó y cogió a Ichimonji, que estaba junto a la cama. Se acercó a la cama silenciosamente, alzó la katana por encima de su cabeza y la dejó caer en dirección al cuello de la chica.

Paró justo a tres centímetros de la piel.

"_No es peligrosa"_

Guardó la espada y se puso la camisa.

"_¿Dónde he visto esos ojos?" _

Fue al comedor para poder tranquilizar el hambre que se apoderaba de él. Gracias al portazo que dio accidentalmente, despertó a Penny, mirándose las vendas que la cubrían los brazos.

- Otra vez, casi vuelve a matarme- susurró.

En ese momento se acordó de Becky y los demás, ahora estarán muy preocupados, y John… Bah, no le importaba lo que le sucediese.

Entró en el comedor para dar las gracias por todo y marcharse, no podía permanecer mucho tiempo allí.

- ¡Hola, Penny!- chilló Luffy con los carrillos llenos de comida.

- Ho… hola. Em… Gracias por curarme y por haber aceptado mi petición de lucha, pero mi… mi familia me está buscando. De verdad, tengo que irme y…

Un rugido llenó la sala, paralizando a Usuff y Chopper.

Penny se temió lo peor, que la manada había asaltado el barco e iban a matar a todos. Pero no, solo era su estómago.

- Tienes hambre, ¿eh? Quédate a comer- siguió diciendo Luffy.

Penny miró los alimentos.

- No quiero ser una molestia. Además, como mucho.

Sanji le puso un plato en un sitio vacío, indicándola que se sentara. Y lo hizo. Observó la comida con desgana, sintiéndose mal. Probó el alimento e hizo unos movimientos rápidos que acabaron con todo el plato.

- Dije que tenía mucho apetito y está delicioso.

- Esto no es nada, comparado con Luffy- corroboró Nami.

La dieron tres platos más, pero acabó con ellos enseguida.

- Se acabó, no quiero más.

Su estómago volvió a sonar.

- No te preocupes, ahora tenemos dinero de sobra- continuó Nami-. Sigue comiendo.

Devoró diez platos hasta que se hartó, deleitada con la rica comida de Sanji.

- Muchas gracias, chicos. Sois muy amables- agradeció con una gran sonrisa en los labios.- Ahora…

Hizo ademán de levantarse pero Luffy la detuvo.

- ¡Espera, Penny, quiero pedirte algo!- Tragó y puso los puños sobre la mesa-. ¡Sé mi nakama!

. ¡¿Qué?!- se dejó caer por la impresión. Ningún miembro podía abandonar la manada. Era la ley de los lobos, nunca abandonar a su familia.

- ¡Lo que has oído! ¡Quiero que seas mi nakama!

- Yo no… no…

- ¡Ya está decidido!- contestó él mismo a su pregunta, volviendo a comer su ración de once platos-. ¡Eres parte de la tripulación!

- Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros! Yo soy el capitán y soy yo quién decide. Ala, vamos a dar un banquete esta noche.

- A la orden- respondió Sanji recogiendo los platos de la mesa y poniéndoles en el fregadero.

Nami la agarró del brazo derecho y la arrastró fuera del comedor.

- Sabes, Penny, me debes dinero. Y cada día van aumentando tus intereses.

- In… ¿Intereses?

- Sí, por la ropa que llevas puesta. Tendrás tiempo de sobra para devolvérmelo.- La llevó hasta su armario y la dio una bolsa con dinero. Penny reconoció ese saco en cuanto lo vio-. Toma, aquí hay suficiente como para que te compres la ropa necesaria.

- Gracias. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaréis… quiero decir, estaremos aquí?- Cogió la bolsa. Era la misma que le entregó al espadachín.

- Mmm… el Log Pose tardará dieciocho días en cargarse.

- ¡¿Dieciocho días?!- _"Imposible"._ Era demasiado tiempo. _"Seré su nakama temporal, sólo temporal"._

- Sí, tendrás tiempo de despedirte de tu familia y de comprarte ropa.

- Vale…

Llegaba la noche y aún no había salido del barco.

Se fue sigilosamente sin que la siguieran.

En el bosque, marcó unos cuántos árboles con su olor, frotando la mano contra la corteza.

Siguió caminando en dirección a la cueva cuando un movimiento de hojas la detuvo.

Sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

"_¡Penny!"_

Tres bestias se abalanzaron sobre ella, tirándola al suelo y escuchando en su mente a varias voces.

"_¡¿Dónde has estado?!"_

"_¡¿Qué ha pasado?!"_

"_¡¿Por qué te has ido?!"_

- ¡Dejadme libre y os contaré!

Se retiraron lo suficiente como para dejarla respirar.

Los presentes eran: Riku, Ronald y Lily, la segunda mejor amiga de Penny, que esa mañana se encontraba en una isla cercana de visita. Tenía el pelaje blanco y los ojos miel, igual que su hermano Ronald.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó una vez levantada.

"_Les avisaré"_- pensó Riku.

- ¡No, espera! Aquí no.

Llegaron a la entrada de la cueva, y allí Riku empezó a aullar, informando a Tsubasa, Miyu y Becky de que habían encontrado a Penny.

"_Ya puedes ir dando una explicación, jovencita"-_dijo Miyu poniendo la cara en su pecho en forma de saludo.

- ¿No le habéis dicho nada vosotros?- preguntó mirando a Ron y Becky-. No me interesa pero, ¿dónde está John?

"_Descansando"_- Tsubasa envió su pensamiento a Penny como si de un tweet se tratara; en el fondo estaba decepcionado.

- ¡Tsubasa- había captado su mirada hacia ella-, no me mires así!

"_¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué os peleasteis?!"_- ladró el líder erizando el pelo.

- ¡¿Qué versión te ha contado tu hijo?! ¿La de que él es un niño bueno y yo le pedí luchar, o la de que le pegué una paliza y él no atacó?

"_¡Me dijo la verdad!"_

- ¡Deshonró a mi padre!- Miró a Lily. Ella estaba desconcertada mirando a su amiga, preguntándose si debía intervenir.- Me voy, no tengo por qué aguantar esto.

Se fue a través de los árboles sin mirar atrás.

"_Penny…"_.- Intentó pararla Lily, pero Becky la detuvo.

"_Déjala"._

Continuó dando golpes a los árboles.

- Será posible… Ahora la culpa será mía, ese tío solo me trae problemas.

- ¿Quién te trae problemas?

- John, es un estúpido asqueroso que solo piensa en sí mismo y en su orgull…

Detrás de ella apareció el espadachín con las manos en la nuca, sonriendo.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- gritó retrocediendo.

- Intenté seguirte, pero me perdí- contestó acercándose.

- ¿Y por qué me sigues?- continuó rehuyendo del peli verde.

- Por curiosidad, además quería preguntarte algo.

"_Mierda, me ha descubierto"._

La agarró por los brazos para que no se escapara y se aproximó a su cara.

- ¿Nos hemos visto antes?- susurró.

- N… no.

La levantó la barbilla y obligó a que le mirase.

- Tus ojos… les he visto en alguna parte.

Quedó ensimismado con aquellos ojos azules marino tan especiales, grandes y brillantes. Sin duda, les había visto en otra ocasión, ese lienzo del mar entre sus pestañas era hermoso, imposible de olvidar. La loba era un manojo de nervios en aquel instante, presa del pánico.

"_El cazador cazado"._

- Te confundes con otra persona- le evadió deshaciéndose del agarre como pudo.

- Debe de ser eso. Vamos, nos están esperando en el barco.

En cuanto llegaron, antes de empezar a comer, la chica se encerró en el baño, todavía temblándola las manos.

- Por muy poco.


End file.
